


He is not her. But....

by Ivyripper



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Hope, M/M, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyripper/pseuds/Ivyripper
Summary: a little introspective Adelbert and Yuuri piece.The greatest battle is to change your heart, the greatest victory to change anothers.





	He is not her. But....

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Wolf/Yuuri fan (and a Shinou/Murata fan) but this would not leave me alone.  
> I had to write it, I really think there is a great deal of room for Adelbert/Yuuri fanfiction and although I dont have the skill to write one, I had to write SOMETHING around it.   
> So here ye here ye!  
> I challange all KKM fan writers to write a Adelbert/Yuuri fanfiction of any rating!

He is not her……but………..

I loved a woman who was gentle, yet fought every day on the battlefield of life and death. A women who would speak softly and wisely and who lived with grace in her every movement, yet who was ferocious in her determination to save any who were injured. 

Where many may have felt bitterness, she held only acceptance. Where many would have blamed, she pitied. She was a dream amongst the ugliness of reality. She was my hope.

I am a warrior, a Shin Makoku warrior and I will be so until the day I pass on. I fight and have always fought. Blood and death, killing and wars, these are things that hold no fear for me for I have lived amongst them for so long. Yet she gave me a hope of a time and a world that would not need for men like me. Though I scoffed at her naiveté, I still hoped.

When she was gone, when I felt betrayed by those who I had trusted, I fell into darkness. I had lost my hope, the one person I would die to protect. The one person I would kill to protect. What faith could I have in a world of peace and understanding when the advocate of such a world was killed by those she would have saved.

And then I found him…..

At first I could not understand how Shinou could have chosen such a strange Maou. Always it had been a Makoku of extreme strength in Magitsu, Mind or Body. And here was one who was physically weak, had no access to his Majitsu, and was even more naive then anyone whom I had encountered. Indeed he was an innocent child.

I should have killed him, but how could I. He was innocent and I thought perhaps I could show him the truth of Shinou, the corruption of Shin Makoku. Looking back I suppose it was a good thing that Conrad stopped me. It would have been a crime to force my bitterness into the soul of one so pure.

And he was so pure. He would like to change the world to one she had always wanted. A world of understanding and peace between Humans and Makoku, one with no need for wars and corruption where everyone worked together to prosper. He was so very foolish and rash in his beliefs, and though he had the power of the Maou to back him up when he needed it, he still had to much heart to ever truly crush his enemy’s. He more often then not saved them! Foolish boy!

Somehow I felt hope seeping through the bitter walls I had built. Hope that I had not felt since her death. I fought it as much as I could, somehow thinking if I defeated him myself, then his dream would be proven false. I needed it to be false for if it was real then had I not betrayed my Julia by abandoning my hope? Had I not let my bitterness kill her legacy?

And to find out he was Julia. His soul was Julia’s soul. I was trapped. If he was Julia it was worse for I had raised my sword, sworn my hate and abandoned my Julia to a terrible fate. I fully expected the young Maou to die when that box was opened. I had every intention of killing him when we duelled. I think though I somehow must have known for the jealousy I felt when Conrad fought him, the possessiveness I felt was unreasonable otherwise.

I thought about it. I could not stop thinking about it. There was no way I could be sure that his soul was her’s by just thinking so I decided I would have to get him alone, away from Conrad and that pretty, loud kid and find out somehow. First I had to make sure he stayed alive first.

And when I did, he stayed by me. I may have saved his life but I had also kidnapped him and still he stayed by me. He helped me. He did not give up on me, he did not blame me. Yuuri cared, was as gentle, kind and yet still as determined as my Julia was. He had the same traits, the same heart that she had. 

He was not her…….but…….the same light she had shined into my life, he shined onto the world. The same hope she envisioned, he would make reality. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yuuri POV)

I don’t feel like a Maou. I’m not a king or a powerful demon or anything, I’m just a boy. I just have a Maou that gets to play in my body every once in a while. Thankfully when I actually need him to. But I have so many people to look to me to lead them, to help them and I will do the best I can to make this world one that is peaceful and safe for them to live in. 

I would not be able to achieve anything if I did not have them by my side. Conrad to hold me up and give me faith in myself. Wolfram to protect me and keep my feet on the ground. Gwendel to help me focus on the reality of the situation and, with Gunter, to run my country since I really don’t know how to do that. I can wear my heart on my sleeve, I can have faith in people and give trust to those who need it most, but I am not very good at making the sort of decisions that are needed to run a country.

Not to mention that fact that Gunter seems to be everyone’s proverbial mother, friend and advisor!

And Yozak, who keeps my chin up (not to mention keeps an eye on Conrad), and Murata who…..well keeps me guessing but he does give good advice. And he backs me up when I need to convince the others of my decisions, usually I am sure when he does not really agree with them himself.

And all the leaders of the other countries who show their faith in me and my ideal. And Greta who gives me family to cling to in this foreign world.

And Adelbert, who saves me even when he should be the last to help. Who gives me faith. Somehow, when he shows even the slightest belief in the world I want to create my heart feels as light as though a whole country had joined us. When he smiles at me I feel like I can achieve anything. As if, by getting Adelbert to believe, by getting him to smile and cast off some of his bitterness I have achieved a much harder task then creating a peaceful world. 

If I do have Julia-san’s soul then his regard for me, indeed Conrad’s regard even, could be explained. The feeling I get around both of them, for one a trusted friend/big brother, for the other a guardian who will always look after me. I know that, though I have her soul, I am my own person. I do not doubt myself in this way. I am me and whatever I may have been in a past life, whoever my soul may have been, the person I am now is made up of more then just a soul. I have been shaped by my life, by my family and friends. I feel what I feel because I feel it and it is as simple as that. 

I may not be a very good king, I may not be brave or strong or a good fighter, but I believe in myself, and in other people. If I have Julia-san’s soul then that is a good thing for she was a great woman. And the gift of healing that she passed on to me is the greatest skill I have. 

I do worry about the feelings I get when I am around Conrad and Adelbert though. Sometimes I worry that her feelings for them will carry over to me. I can still remember the look in Adelbert eyes when he gave me the pendant back. He had such trust and Hope. I felt so very vulnerable then. Weak and shaky and full of some fluttery glee that Adelbert of all people would show faith in me. 

And sometimes he looks at me like I imagine he would have looked at her. As though I am the one person he would die for………..It should not make me feel so happy, but it does.


End file.
